


Cute

by CursedIlliterate



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cursed shipping, I fcking thought konrad is conrad so editsssss, Incest, Its Calvins fault for acting like a damn waifu but a guy, M/M, This is not a joke fic, dubcon, forceful pinning, mentions of hubertxcharles, they are 22 for safety reasons, unnecessary jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedIlliterate/pseuds/CursedIlliterate
Summary: His head aches,his eyes were blurry,he didn't know why,but Calvin looks lovely,and the Alabama kind of lovely.
Relationships: Konrad Bukowski/Calvin Bukowski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Before you continue in this story,have a disclaimer.
> 
> This is a work of FICTION,any characters,events,and violences shown in this story is FICTIONAL.
> 
> And i do not,in any way,condone and motivate the acts of actual incest,and this story shall NOT be uses as an EXCUSE on actual Incest activities,but honestly,as long as i never took part in it,won't and never will care,on incest on real life.
> 
> If you don't want to read the story,then don't,if i see someone attacking me because of this fic,go DIE

"hey"

"Hey..Kon..."

"HEY KONRAD!!!" 

His vision were a little fuzzy,his head feels like the brain is dismantling and shuffling inside him,his ears rang like the annoying sound of a cable less television of his favorite show that he really REALLY wanted to watch,but instead shown a variety of colors he liked to call "Please Stand Bye"

He put his hand to his head,raising his upper body,the thing he hated the most to do every morning.

It didn't help,his not sure who was talking but he hears a faint voice,his vision blurred a green blob with orange or maybe blonde hue on top of it.

"KONRAD YOU FUCKING IDIOT!!" Was the first complete sentence he had ever heard,the ringing was now bearable,and he can hear other sounds as well,and he was as hell sure he was hearing gun shots.

His vision fixed overtime as well,revealing a somehow look-alike version of him,with green matching uniforms and the same style of his own blonde hair.

'Did i meet the other version of me?'

'Oh right i have a twin brother'

He internally cringed,but outside he just seemed so confused,lost,something Calvin wasn't used to see.

"WERE IN A WAR GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP" Calvin shouted however,even if the other is confused,they needed his help,he won't be dieing here just because his brother was too stupid to ran into a pole and fell asleep,luckily there was a decently tough wall that can block the bullets given to them.

He didn't bother holding Konrad in the uniform anymore,just letting him flop to the ground as he grabbed his rifle and returned a few shots before ducking,reloading his gun.

In Konrad's view however,he see someone badass,someone strong,someone hot...

Wait did he just thought his brother is hot?.

He remembered where they are,and what they were or he was supposed to do in the first place,so he picked a handgun laying in the cement floor.

He would ignore that thought,he just bumped his head harder than he realized,just a quick nap and he will be back to normal.

He didn't...went back to normal,not quite,his head still hurts,and thats why a hand of his is rested on it,the elbow rested on the hard wood as a not-so appetizing 'meal' was where his eyes are focused to.

He can see on his peripheral vision that someone had dropped his food tray,he can feel the way the hard wood he was sitting on sank a little.

"Hey...You okay bro?" A worried Calvin asked,he took a deep breath,removing his hand from his head before taking the spoon on his right.

"Yeah,its just a little headache,it'll be better soon" He answered,its not really a lie,more of a prediction,he predicts that his head will be better soon,and it will be.

But not if he have an empty stomach.

He actually felt better after a long ass sleep,his head still feels dizzy but it is now tolerable,but there is this one problem.

He woke at night,his deadass slept on the afternoon,now free from the shackles of sleepiness,he didn't know what to do.

He left his camp,others still wide awake,doing stuff that was either ordered to them or punished to do,there's no in between.

He took a look outside,finding the stars completely scattered around the dark sky,some brighter than others that gave the black canvass a beautiful and somehow euphoric feeling.

"Oh hey Bro" He heard a familiar voice from behind,once again sitting next to him.

"Feeling better now?" He asked.

"A lot better,it still hurts a little but progress i guess" was his answer,he really is acting a little weird ever since earlier,he could have just said,"yeah" or "of course,its me" just like usual.

"They do look beautifulllllllll"

"Hehe,what makes you still awake this late?" Konrad asked.

"Nothing much,just some meeting on what happened earlier,of course it would have been faster if i don't have to be bombarded with stupid questions about how a stupid someone is sleeping on the middle of a war" 

"Stop calling it a war its just a small raid" was his excuse a small cocky smile on his face.

"But you should really go to sleep,you seem tired" He added,Calvin smiled before unexpectedly resting his head on Konrad's shoulder.

He curiously looked on his shoulder,Calvin is already asleep,peacefully snoring and all.

Konrad,unlike usual,didn't mind the clinginess of his brother,he usually pushes him away even in this scenario but he didn't move,didn't budge,he just enjoyed the scenery as Calvin is sleeping softly in his arm,he liked the feeling,the touch,the affection.

He rested his head on the other's,feeling himself have a shut eye as well,who cares if they're outside.

Konrad had felt the annoying,and too strong heat if the fucking light rays of the sun covered his face up and made him feel like he was cooking himself for breakfast.

He groaned as he opened his eyes,the task a lot harder than anything else he will ever do for the rest of the day.

But he guess its a little worth it when you can still feel the fluffy gingered hair of your brother brushing your face gently and giving you tickles.

He had the urge to kiss him in the forehead,but he stopped himself,he still can't forget about yesterday and its best if they keep their distance for a while,even if he totally weren't.

"You guys were lucky there were no mosquitos last night" The annoying,and too cheery for a pilot that has a higher rank than them spoke,annoying him a little.

"You guys should have been a feast" He added,making Calvin slowly open his eyes and stretch a little,he looks just like a goddamn kitten and Konrad forgot what he was gonna call him.

The annoying pilot,named Charles flashed a small smile at them both,before handing them a coffee with creamer.

"Stop acting like you can handle the grown up version of coffee...Konrad" the way Charles just looked at him,eyes closed and a beamed smile made him realize that Charles is making fun of him,and if it weren't for his right hand around Calvin's waist he might have threatened a punch.

Calvin had took a sip playing with his lips a little before looking at Charles with a small smile.

"Hey Charles" the other raised an eyebrow,who just returned after taking his own cup.

"Will you marry me?"

Charles had spat out the drink he was about to gulp,luckily managed to go to their backs,or it would have sprayed on their faces,wiping his lips,his face displaying confusion.

"I mean,i always wanted to be named Calvin Calvin in the future" He added,his face still smiling and acting like he was a sweet child.

'What the fuck' thats what Konrad think of what Charles could be thinking right now,but Charles' face turned into a smile and into laughter.

"Thats fucking stupid,i thought you were serious for bit,but i guess you guys weren't the prankster brothers for nothing" He replied,patting Calvin a little as he waved goodbye,sipping his coffee and finally managing to gulp it down to his system.

Ah yes,they happily took the title last year,when they managed to prank General Galeforce himself,them cosplaying and acting like a totally love sick Dmitri that needs his Hubie so badly.

They were heavily punished,but everyone knew it was worth it,especially when they managed to take a million pictures of Galeforce's blushing face.

"Hey Bro,you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Not that big,but you were hugging me quite painfully tight earlier,wasn't the whole Calvin Calvin idea yours?"

Upon hearing this,he did realize that his 'hug' was a little too tight,and immediately let go,and he can see the small relief on Calvin's face.

"BY THE WAY,WERE OFF DUTY FOR TODAY WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS?" Charles shouted,on the a little far bench,his phone on his hips.

"WERE GOING TO THIS RESTAURANT WE HAVEN'T WENT TO FOR A WHILE" Calvin replied-shouted,Konrad looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"AWW,WHY GO THERE,THERE ARE FOOD HERE,AND I COOK A MEAL YOU TWO WANTS"

"I WONT EAT ANYTHING THAT WAS MADE BY YOUR HANDS"

"...YOU...DON'T WANT ME TO COOK FOR YOU?" Charles pouted,his smile in a joking,friendly manner.

"BITCH NO ONE HERE WANTS YOU TOO COOK,EVEN YOU NEARBY THE KITCHEN IS ALREADY A DISASTER" Snickers can be heard from everyone who had heard it aswell,and its true.

"BUT MY COOKING WILL TAKE YOU TO THE SKIES"

"YEAH BECAUSE WERE DEAD BECAUSE OF IT" The giggles grew a little wider,Charles joining in as well.

"Its so bad even DaaDDDY GaAAalefooOrce won't like it" (this was meant to be teasing tone)  
Someone added.

"Dude what do you mean,Papa Galeforce always likes my cooking,saying my meal was too delicious and savory"

Maybe it was the way Charles delivered that line,or the spank on his hips and a wink that threw everyone around into fits of laughter,the brothers joining as well.

It was odd,but they find pleasure on joking about that Charles and the General has a Sugardaddy x Sugarbaby sort of relationship,Charles was not annoyed,angry or weirded out at this,he usually laughs along with them.

Everyone here,even Charles himself is not oblivious to the fact that "Charlie" is babied and was given more attention by the General than the others.

Thats what made this place fun,mostly everyone is open minded and welcoming,they also know what lines should not be crossed.And thats why some losses are,really unfortunate.

"WERE GOING NOW" Calvin waved goodbye after he calmed down,taking and dragging Konrad's arm who was still laughing with him.

"I never heard this" He said,as he let his brother drag him to a place he knows well.

"You were looking at me weirdly earlier,so i assumed that your head is still aching,thats a long ass headache by the way,and i thought you will feel better after eating lunch here" Calvin answered,stopping on a simple diner who was obviously in dinner rush.

Maybe he did feel a little jealous when Charles had patted him,that sweet,childish giggle and smile coming out of Calvin that time may have triggered something inside him,maybe he wast to be the one Calvin was looking at that time,to be the one Calvin was acknowledging with that headpat.

His just hungry,his sure of it.

And maybe it did help to dine in here it was a place they found when they were still rookies,and after an intense training,a dangerous raid,or long disagreement,this place just...calms them both.

It was also nostalgic in a way,the waitress greeting them warmly,them having the power to just say "the usual please" and the waitress leaving to take their order,luckily finding seat.

He didn't realize what he was too busy in the past,to notice now what Calvin is.

They were having a simple conversation,a hand rested on his face and his elbow on the hard wood table,him playing slightly with his food as Calvin just blabbers anything and everything,him being silly and once again,with that smile of his that Conrad can't seem to take his eyes out of.

He felt restless,so he closed his eyes.

He opened them,and found his face too close on Calvin's,him retreating his head as he saw Calvin look at him in confusion,he might have heard a few gasps as well.

He can see that his hands was forcefully gripped on Calvin's neck shirt,and he wasn't stupid to realize that he kissed,his own brother,in public.

Fear took over his body standing up,Calvin still staring into his eyes in shock as he mustered a small sorry before sprinting out of the place

He knew where he was going,to their room,camp,a place where it was inevitable for their next encounter,he touched his lips,scared.

He was scared about the fact that both his headache and restlessness have vanished,scared that he...liked it.

Scared that he isn't feeling any sign of regret on the kiss,only the fact that it was sudden,he loved it,and sadly,terrifyingly,he wants more.

He knew he had to address this properly,to wait patiently for his brother to come and they both need to talk this through.

But it was just too much,and he feels sleepy,and the bed look comfortabl-........

He awoke to sound of a television,he can see Calvin sitting beside him,eyes fixated on the tv as he rised up and rubbed his eyes.

"Uhhhh,good afternoon" Calvin greeted,he can tell Calvin was weirded out,and he took a sigh.

"Why did you do it?" Calvin asked.

"I...don't know"

"This...feelings still from a long time or currently?"

"...saw in a different perspective yesterday"

...

...

"Did you liked it?"

"Y-yes"

He feels no shame on that answer,and he felt disgusted on himself.

He can hear the deep sigh from the other.

"Maybe you just wanted a girlfriend and just had too much pent up feelings and sadly i had to be there" Calvin stretched his arms,and removed himself from the bed.

He didn't know what he was doing,all he knows is that he unconsciously pinned Calvin on the bed.

Calvin was a little struggling under Conrad's grip.

Konrad locked his lips,kissing Calvin once again,now forcefully inserting his tongue,Calvin stopped struggling,his cheeks flushed and breathless.

Konrad doesn't know what he was doing anymore,his mind hazy,his vision blurred,all he can see is Calvin,all his...to take.

His hand reached to Calvin's pants,unzipping them and forcefully removing them,throwing it somewhere on the room,his hands reached to his underwear,taking it of as well leaving Calvin exposed.

"K-konrad what the stop!!" His hands tried to push Konrad on the chest to push him out,but Konrad is not even budging,too busy removing his own clothing that made Calvin panic even more.

"K-KONRAD S-ST-AHHHHHHHH"

Konrad thrusted himself inside Calvin fully,his is beating heavily,his breathing as well,his mind feels like it was spinning,his dick was warm,each movement giving him a wanting friction.

Calvin has his force on his formed fist now,it still resting on Konrad's chest as he try to breathe and relax to this surreal experience.

Konrad just thrusted faster,his ears blessed as the room filled with Calvin's moans and heavy breathing.

Calvin has his eye closed and the other half open,both have tears pricking out of them as Konrad gave Calvin another kiss,their tongues touching once again.

He never thought he would see the day this will ever happen,but now it was,his eyes seemed showing him something straight out of a fantasy world when his body screams that its real.

Something sparked in him when he see his teary brother,one of his arms rested above his head,one near his moaning mouth.

So he hugged him,hugged him tightly as he continued thrusting.

He finally knew what to say,what he see in Calvin,and he whispered it on the others ear.

Between heavy breathing,he managed to coo.

"Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore my earlier rant,i actually do not know how to create this story halfway,all i know is how it will start,and what the climax of the story is.
> 
> If anyone is confused,its basically that Conrad hit his head so hard he found his brother attracting.
> 
> I will never do a sequel or any updates concerning what happens to them after this,i want a fully open ending and want people to think of their preferred ending over this,i thought it will bring satisfaction to every one in a way.
> 
> Also what does beta means?
> 
> Upcoming works:
> 
> Henry's Abomination
> 
> The Three Gems


End file.
